Fairy Tail High
by Red-Velvet-Erza
Summary: Lucy is the new student of Fairy Tail High! She comes from a rich family, however, she's never been very fond of the whole ideal "rich girl" type. She was finally able to convince her dad to let her go to a public school, Fairy Tail High. Follow her throughout her high school experiences of drama, friendship and love! *Lisanna bashing in beginning*
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock blaring off on my phone. I yawned, and stretched my arms out, then I grabbed my phone on my desk. After turning my alarm off, I got up and stretched out my legs and back. I looked around my room, and then I realized, today is my first day of school at Fairy Tail High! I scrambled out my bedroom door, and went downstairs to my kitchen. I live in a very nice apartment by myself. I was born and raised like a princess, I lived in a giant mansion, I had beautiful clothes, and I had servants to help with my every need. However I never really cared for that life style.

When I was 8, my mom died due to cancer. The mansion was never the same after that. Her joyful presence left, and the once giant, lively mansion, was nothing but a dark, dreary haunted house. I went to a prestigious all girls school. I hated that school. Snobby girls were just surrounding you. I've always wanted to go to Fairy Tail. It was known for their family like nature. It took a whole lot of convincing to my dad to let me go there. So he payed for an apartment near by, now I live by myself with my small dog named Plue.

I hopped down the steps, oh boy was I excited! I made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and I ate that rather quickly. I went upstairs, and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair with strawberry and vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After my shower, I went to my room where my school uniform was hanging up. It consists of a gray skirt, that stops mid-thigh. And a yellow sweater, which is on top of a white shirt. A blue and white striped tie came along with it, so I tucked it into my sweater. I brushed out my slightly damp hair, and tied a small side pony into my hair with a pink hair tie. I brushed my teeth, and made sure my backpack was packed.

"Bye Plue! I'm going to school!" I told him while pouring food into his bowl.

Plue returned my comment with a small yelp

"I know I know, don't let anybody know you come from a rich family, make good friends, and try not to get involved with the bad kids" I rolled my eyes while saying, I don't know why I'm having a conversation with my dog. It almost looked like Plue smiled at me, I chuckled and grabbed my bag. I left the door, making sure to lock it.

I walked to my new school, upon turning the corner, I saw it. This huge stone building, with red fancy letters spelling "Fairy Tail" I squealed and started running towards the building, until I bumped into something, or someone very short. I landed on my butt with a small thud.

"I am soooo sorry ! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I quickly apologized.

There on the ground was a short girl with blue hair, she had a orange headband in her hair, keeping her light blue curls out of her face. She also had the same uniform as I had on. It seemed like she had a lot of books, I looked down and I saw a book called "The Keys of the Starry Night"

After getting myself up, I reached my hand out to help the small girl

"Thanks and sorry, I was too busy walking and reading, I should really stop that!" she replied.

I laughed it off, and dusted off my uniform

"Are you reading The Keys of the Starry Night?

She quickly nodded her head, I squealed and told her that that book is my favorite book

"Mine too! I'm Levy McGarden by the way!" she smiled brightly at me

"I'm Lucy He-...I stopped before I could say my last name. I'm Lucy!"

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before!" she asked.

I nodded my head towards her, she asked me if I needed help with anything, and I nodded my head and asked her where my first class was. I showed her my schedule, and she squealed and said that we almost have the exact same schedule. She dragged me towards our first class. Once we got in there, I saw a lot of people. I saw a guy who looked very scary, and had long spiky black hair. I then looked over and saw a girl, with blue hair darker than Levy's, ogling at this shirtless guy. I rolled my eyes inside of my head, and looked to the other side of the room. I saw a beautiful girl, with long wavy white hair. My first thought was 'she could SO be a model.' I also saw a girl with beautiful scarlet hair, eating strawberry cheesecake. Finally I saw a pretty girl with long, wavy chestnut hair, she seemed to be drinking out of a water bottle.

Levy tapped my shoulder and told me

"That scary looking man is Gajeel, and that girl with hearts bursting out of her eyes is Juvia. She's madly in love with Gray, the shirtless guy, but it seems to be a one-sided love. The white haired girl's name is Mirajane, she's very sweet. However her little sister Lisanna is a devil. The girl eating cake is Erza, she's the student council president, lot's of people are scared of her, she's also #1 in fencing. And then that girl with the water bottle is Cana, she's actually drinking alcohol. If she asks you for something to drink, always decline."

I smiled at Levy, she was telling me about how I shouldn't even try to talk to Lisanna, she's apparently the definition of a snobby brat. She's also in love with this guy named Natsu Dragneel, he's the #1 basketball player at our school, and also the guy a lot of girls are in love with. Lisanna thinks her and Natsu are dating, but it's obvious they aren't.

The door opened and in came the teacher. Everyone quickly went to their seats, I sat down next to Levy, and in front of me was that guy Gray, behind me sat Erza, she quickly smiled at me, and introduced herself.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, captain of the fencing team, and president of the student counsel."

Erza was wearing the same skirt I had on, but instead of a yellow sweater, she had on a white shirt with a scarlet blazer. She looked very smart, but also looked like she could take you down with a simple glare of an eye. I went to shake her hand,

" I'm Lucy! It's very nice to meet you!"

I turned back around and payed attention to the teacher, . He was taking the attendance.

"Cana Alberona"

"Heeereee" she replied, slightly slurred.

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Here" he replied with a rather bored tone

"Juvia Lockser"

"Juvia is here !" she replied with a smile

continued down the list, then he got to my name

"Lucy He-" he started

I quickly said here, so he didn't finish saying my last name. He mumbled to himself talking about kids who can't listen.

He went through the rest of the names, and soon he got to Lisanna Strauss.

"She's probably with Flame Head " the kid Gray replied.

I looked at Levy with a questioning look, she laughed and told me that Gray and Natsu have a love hate relationship. They fight almost every day and Erza is the one who breaks up the fights. I nodded my head showing that I understood.

"Natsu Dragneel" asked.

Just then the door slammed opened, in the doorway stood a handsome guy, with pink, rustled hair that had spikes going every direction, he looked rather annoyed, because on his arm was a clinging girl with short white hair, her arms were wrapped around Natsu, clinging very tightly. Her uniform looked a little different, her skirt was pulled up very high, and she didn't have the tie on, her sweater was also raised a little bit so that you could see part of her stomach. Some people in the class rolled their eyes, while a group that consisted of 3 girls squealed, my first thought was that they were Lisanna's little pets.

"Sorry I'm late, someone wouldn't let me leave the gym from practice" he told the teacher while slightly glaring at the girl who wouldn't let go of his arm. He finally pushed her off, and she huffed, and pouted at him, which Natsu ignored, he took a seat to the right of me. And Lisanna went off to a corner where her and her "friends" were sitting.

Natsu looked at me, and I slightly smiled at him, he then flashed me a very bright, flashy grin, I then went back to looking at my desk. But I couldn't help but notice that he kept looking at me throughout the class. That didn't go unnoticed by a certain little someone who was slightly fuming in the background while glaring at me.

After class ended, I quickly grabbed my bag, and Levy took me to every single class I had. I had a lot of classes with everyone who was in 's first period class. Erza and I had become really good friends, so have Levy and I. I had a small conversation with Juvia until she called me a love rival, I also found out that she talks in 3rd person which I find really cool! Cana came up to me and asked me if I wanted a swig of her "juice" I quickly declined, but she smirked and walked away to her seat. Throughout the day, I still saw Lisanna glaring at me, or one of her little pets shooting a dirty look at me.

Lunch time came around rather quickly, I sat with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel and Gray.

"Natsu usually sits here too, he just hasn't gotten here yet" Erza told me

We started talking about our personal lives, I found out that everyone but Cana are orphans. Cana has a dad who works at the school, , however her mom passed. In the middle of one of Mira's stories, I saw Natsu running up to our group, I smiled and went back down to my lunch. Natsu looked like he was in a hurry.

"You guys gotta help me hide from Lisanna" Natsu begged.

The rest of the group got to work, almost like this was apart of their daily routines. I sat there dumb founded. They hid Natsu up under the table, and everyone put their legs at a certain angle, to block him. Just as we finished hiding him, that certain girl came sashaying into the room. She looked around, and then spotted our group, she strutted over like she was a model, even a cat has a better walk then that. Once she arrived at our table, she rudely looked over all of us

"Have you.. people seen my Natsu?" she rudely asked

"He's not your property Lisanna" Erza replied with slight annoyance.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at her and responded with a simple whatever. I couldn't help but notice that my ankle started itching, I looked down, and I saw Natsu's fingers tickling me! I made a weird noise, and everyone looked at me, I nervously laughed and said I choked on my water. Lisanna then shot me a dirty look, and turned around and went back onto her search for her so called boyfriend.

Once Lisanna left, I quickly kicked Natsu in the stomach. Natsu came out of the table saying out funny my face looked when I noticed him tickling me. I smacked his head and told him to never do it again. The bell rang and everyone started packing up their stuff, my next class was with Natsu so we left the cafeteria together. While walking there, I decided to ask Natsu what the whole situation with Lisanna was about. Natsu sighed, and started with the story.

"I dated her for about a week, and then I realized how much of a bitch she was. She bullied a lot of the other girls who had crushes on me, so I decided to break it off with her. She still thinks we are dating cause she can't take a no for an answer!" Natsu told me.

I chuckled slightly at his angry face. We then arrived at our class, and just my luck, Lisanna and her pets were in that class. She glared when she saw me walk in with Natsu, we went to choose our seats, I sat in the front row, and Natsu sat to the right of me. Lisanna gasped loudly and quickly sat up to sit next to Natsu, but as quick as an eye, a guy with orange hair, almost resembling a lion sat down next to Natsu, with the seat being occupied behind him, Lisanna huffed, and stomped back to her seat where her friends comforted her.

Lisanna's P.O.V

I was so pissed that Lucy was sitting next to Natsu! He's MY boyfriend! She just came here and she just thinks she can be best friends with him? I'll show her who's boss, I'll make her regret coming to this school and befriending him.

Lucy's P.O.V

After our final class, I started walking home. I heard a distant "Luce!" I kept walking and then I heard "Luceeeee!" I stopped and turned around when I saw Natsu running up to me.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled at me. I smiled back at him. We proceeded to have a conversation about what happened at school. We were joking around so much, I almost walked past my house.

"Well this is my stop! See ya tomorrow Natsu!" I smiled at him.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu yelled while running away.

Once I got inside my house, I shut the door, I couldn't help but notice that my heart was beating a little quicker. Plue came over to me and started barking and jumping on me. I laughed and started playing with him. Throughout our intense game of tug a war, I realized that my phone was ringing. I answered it and found my dad's voice on the other line.

 **"Hello Lucy dear! How was your first day of school?"**

I smiled and started talking to my dad about how my first day of school went, I didn't mention Natsu though, I told him about all the friends I made today, I also decided not to inform him on Lisanna. After an hour of talking, we hung up, I made my way to my bedroom and sat at my desk and started my homework.

After I finished my homework, I continued writing my novel. I've always wanted to be an author, so I started practicing writing by starting my own novel! After staring at so many words for awhile, I started getting really sleepy. I got ready for bed, after changing into some baggy fluffy pants and a tank top, I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out, I went to my bed. I pulled the covers over me. When I turned on my phone to set my alarm, I couldn't help but notice that I had a text from an unknown number, I gasped when I read it.

 _ **'You better watch out'**_ it said. I sat there puzzled, but then decided that it was just some kids prank texting. I drifted off to sleep with a smile, I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

 **A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been thinking of lots of stories and I made sure this one was extra long (over 2.5k words) Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Have any suggestions or want to fix anything? Comment :D**


	2. Gym Class

I woke up to my alarm clock, I groaned, then stretched my arm out to grab my phone, I got up very slowly, and started my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, where I spent my whole time singing, then got out and went to get changed into my uniform. After I got dressed, I simply let my hair down, then went to go feed Plue. After I fed Plue, I went to go make myself some breakfast. I decided to eat with Plue but putting his food bowl on the table. After I finished, I grabbed my backpack and a bento box and left my apartment.

When I got up to the school, I saw Levy running up to me, I smiled and opened my arms for a hug.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me

"Hey Levy!" I replied. We started walking to our first class, the whole time talking about books. I was talking about my own novel when I tripped over someone's leg. I fell forward, waiting for pain to consume me, but instead I felt two warm, strong arms catch me. I looked up and saw Natsu, with his usual bright grin.

"Oh thanks Natsu! I should really watch where I'm going!" I stated.

He shook his head

"It was no big deal, besides it was Lisanna's fault for not keeping her legs to herself." Natsu told me.

I looked over only to see a slightly fuming Lisanna. When she noticed me staring, she quickly put on a fake smile and pretended to talk with the people next to her. I rolled my eyes, then turned my attention back to Natsu. He grinned again and said

"I gotta go to my locker real quick, see ya soon!"

He started running down the hallway. I sighed and turned back to where Levy looked like she just won a million dollars.

"OMG LU-CHAN I CAN'T BELIEVE NATSU CAUGHT YOU!" She told me excitedly. I chuckled and told her it was no big deal.

"I can't believe that Lisanna would try to trip me" I responded with.

We got to our first class as soon as the bell rang. We sat down, while we were waiting for to come in, I started zoning out. 'What about that message I got last night? Who could've sent that? How did they get my number? Maybe it's someone in this class!' I kept thinking about all these different assumptions, when I noticed Levy hitting my arm. I shook myself out of my daze, and turned my attention towards her. Levy looked at me with one of her eyebrows raised.

"You okay Lu-chan?" She asked me.

I quickly shook my head, showing her I was perfectly fine. Just then the teacher came in. Another day of learning, I soon got to work.

Right before lunch, I had gym. I also saw that I had gym with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira and...Lisanna. Just my luck. After I got changed we left the locker room to meet up with the boys. There I saw Natsu, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal and a few other guys I recognized. I smiled at Natsu. Our teacher Mr. Taurus started telling us how we will be starting with track. I heard multiple groans, however, I actually liked running. I don't do it a lot, but if I say so myself, I'm very good at it.

Our class was split into two teams, one would be running, and the other would be doing pole vaults .Erza, Natsu, Loke and I were in the running group.

We went to the starting line. I looked over and saw Lisanna glaring at me, I gave her a small smirk, then the whistle started running, I noticed that Erza was pretty far ahead, along with Natsu so I started picking up my pace, I passed a bunch of other people, then came up behind Natsu, he looked surprised when he saw me, I grinned and started sprinting ahead of him, he accepted that as a challenge, so he started running quicker, right when I saw the finish line, I started dashing, I was right behind Erza.

Right when I was up to Erza, a pole vault stick that Lisanna shoved out onto the field just happened to get in my way, I quickly did a tuck and role as my foot got caught on the stick, something I learned from cheerleading, and got back up gracefully, and continued running

I came in second place, where Natsu came in 5th because he got in a fight with Gray. Erza came up to me and told me that I was a really good runner. I turned around and smirked at Lisanna, when Mira came up to me.

"Hey Lucy! Sorry about what my sister did, but I couldn't help but notice how great that tuck and roll was you did. Do you have any cheerleading background?" She asked me with a huge smile.

I nodded and told her I was the cheerleading captain at my old school, she squealed and then asked me if I wanted to join the cheerleading squad. I quickly nodded my head. Lisanna came up and interrupted with an obnoxious high baby voice

"Mira-nee! We don't need anymore members on our squad!" She complained.

Mira shook her head. "We can always use more girls!"

Mira then turned my way and told me that tryouts would be th is Friday, she then skipped off, while Lisanna huffed and glared at me.

"You probably won't even make the team, because you can't do anything" she told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and responded with "I can already tell that I'm a better cheerleader than you. We'll just have to wait and see" I smirked.

She slightly growled and stomped off. I got multiple pats on the back for doing a good job. Natsu gave me a hug.

"Wow Luce! I didn't know you had it in you!" He grinned

I laughed and told him that I didn't know either. We both laughed when we heard the whistle blowing, showing that it was time to go back to change. I trotted over to the girls locker room. I already finished changing when Levy came in, sweating and practically dying.

"Lu-chan...I'm...dying..." Levy painted

I laughed at her and got her a water bottle out of the vending machine. Once I handed it to her. She chugged it down within the minute.

"Ahhhh. Thanks Lu-chan!" She smiled at me.

After the bell rang, we made our way to lunch, where we had a very peaceful lunch with Natsu telling all of us funny stories. My last class also went by pretty quickly. The day ended and I went to go to my locker. After I packed up my bag, I started on my way home. Once I arrived at my apartment, I unlocked my door and went to my bedroom where I saw Plue sleeping peacefully. I chuckled and then plopped at my desk, and began my homework.

I finished at around 4:30, I decided to start dinner, I was going to have chicken alfredo. I actually love to cook, so my dinners and lunches aren't very "low class" if that makes sense. I finished cooking at around 5:45, and started to eat my delicious pasta while watching Pretty Little Liars. At around 8, I decided to call it a night, and I went upstairs to my room, I got ready for bed, and packed my backpack up. I then snuggle myself into my bed with Plue. I heard my phone buzz, and saw that I had a text from that same random number, I opened up the test and it read

 _'Hope you have some luck with you tomorrow, you'll need it.'_

I paused, and thought, well they don't call me Lucky Lucy for nothing! I went to sleep, pushing that text into the back of my mind.

 **(A/N): Here is another chapter. I should be updating tomorrow, Friday, Saturday and Sunday :D Please leave reviews so I can fix my writing!**


	3. Karma Ain't Nice

**Karma Ain't Nice**

I woke up and automatically got ready for school. After completing my usual routine, I went downstairs and grabbed another pre-made bento box. I smiled at Plue after I fed him, and left my apartment locking the door behind me. When I got to school, I started thinking about who could've sent those texts. I have my suspicions, but I'm not going to jump to conclusions so quickly.

I saw Erza, Levy, Juvia and Cana all huddled together. I went over to them, and screamed "BOOO"

Levy probably jumped 10 feet in the air, I broke out into laughter. Erza seemed as if she wasn't even startled. I stopped laughing after a minute or two.

"LU-CHAN THAT WASN'T FUNNY DON'T DO THAT!" Levy screamed at me.

That only made me laugh even more. We started on our way to class, this time with Erza walking with us. I saw Lisanna glare at me from far ahead. I started talking with my friends, when Lisanna came next to me, she pushed me so I ran into the lockers. I grunted in slight pain, Levy asked me if I was okay while Erza quickly turned around with an angry look.

"LISANNA STRAUSS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Erza demanded with an evil aura around her. The look she was giving looked deadly. Everyone in the hallway quickly stopped talking, and you could hear some people gulping. Lisanna walked up to Erza with hesitant steps.

"C-can I help you Erza?" Lisanna stuttere

"Apologize to Lucy RIGHT NOW!" Erza demanded

Lisanna decided to play dumb and responded with

"What did I do to her?" She replied with slight annoyance.

Erza gave her the deadliest glare I've ever seen, I saw one kid pee his pants and run away. Lisanna slowly turned over towards me and said

"Sorry you don't know how to keep your balance" she smirked.

Erza quickly grabbed her arm, and started dragging her towards the office. I chuckled slightly, then proceeded to walk to class with Levy.

"Omg I can't believe that bitch! She thinks she can just push you around? What have you even done to her?" Levy ranted

"Don't worry about it, she's probably jealous of me" I joked

Levy and I both laughed then sat down at our seats. Not later then a minute, Erza came stomping in and huffed as she plopped into her seat.

"Hey Erza! How did it go with Lisanna?" I asked her

Erza replied to me with "Oh she got it bad"

I decided not to question it, and I started getting to work. Soon enough lunch time came around and I saw no signs of Lisanna. I smirked and went back to talking with my friends and eating my lunch.

After lunch ended I went to my last class with Natsu. The teacher was telling us about how we have a project. You have to write a short story. I was so excited,however I heard we needed partners. I sighed and started thinking about what I would write. All of a sudden, I heard a chair pull up to my desk, I looked up and who did I see? Natsu.

"Hey Luce! Wanna be partners?" He asked with great enthusiasm.

"Of course!" I replied with a smile.

I saw lots of Natsu's fangirls glaring daggers towards me. I ignored it and started working on my project with Natsu. To my surprise, Natsu is actually really good at writing! We got the plot down, but we decided that we needed to meet at my apartment to do small details. The final bell rang and Natsu and I walked out of class together. I told him to meet me at the front gates. While I was waiting, I couldn't help but notice a conversation going on behind the walls. I peeked around the corner and saw Natsu who looked so bored and Lisanna blabbing her mouth away.

I made sure I was hidden and I started ease dropping.

"Why can't you hang out with me Natsu-kun!" Lisanna pouted like a toddler.

"I have to work on a project with Lucy!" Natsu replied

Lisanna's face automatically dropped,

"Why her? What's so great about her? She's not even that great"

Natsu glared at her, she gulped.

"Don't talk about Luce like that, or I won't even bother talking to you"

Natsu then started walking away, I quickly ran to the gates, and acted as if I had been there the whole time. I then looked up and saw Natsu waving towards me.

"Hey Luce? You ready to go?" Natsu asked

I nodded and we started walking. The walk to my apartment was pretty quite. We would start a conversation then it would trail off. The whole time I was thinking

'Wow, Natsu stuck up for me' I started blushing while thinking

"Are you sick Luce? Your face is kinda red." Natsu asked with concern.

I quickly shook my head, oh boy, I have a feeling that this is going to be one interesting project.

 **A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry I cut it off in a weird place. Is anyone caught up in the manga for fairy tail? If you are, you should message me! I love talking about Fairy Tail. Have any questions, comments, or criticism? Don't hesitate to ask me! ~Maddie**


	4. Projects and Plans

**Projects and Plans**

Once we arrived to my apartment. I unlocked the door and I was greeted with Plue running up to me and jumping into my arms. I laughed and hugged Plue. I then put Plue down and made my way to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked Natsu from across the room.

"Do you have any soda? I love root beer!" He replied

I chuckled and got a small can of root beer from my refrigerator, and then grabbed a bottle of water for me. I sat down with him, and we started talking about how we will write this chapter. We got to work at about 2:40, and we worked for a long time. At around 5, I stretched my arms out and yawned.

Natsu looked over to me and asked

"You tired Luce?" I shook my head

"We have to get this project done today because you have basketball practice tomorrow and it's due Friday so, let's get this done." I stated

Natsu sighed. "I guess you're right"

Once again we got to work, I was extremely tired, I kept yawning every other minute, finally at about 7, we finished! And our time was well spent because this story was amazing! I excitedly jumped up and cheered. Natsu looked at me like I was weird. I heard him mumble 'weirdo' I puffed out my cheeks in anger and called him pinkie.

"It's S-A-L-M-O-N! Not pink! This hair is naturally salmon!" He cried

I chuckled and replied with "whatever you think...pinkie"

He groaned while I was laughing.

"Well I need to go now, bye Luce!" Natsu called out to me while jogging out the door

After he left and I shut and locked the door, I cleaned up our work space. After I finished. I realized that I needed dinner. I sighed in defeat while I went to get a small one person microwavable mac and cheese. I followed the directions and stuck it in the microwave. While it was microwaving, I decided to plan out my routine for my audition on Friday for the cheerleading squad. I smirked, thinking about how Lisanna thinks I'm no good. I slightly chuckled and I thought out loud

"Oh, you'll see bitch"

I got up and got my food and I started to eat while I was watching T.V.

At about 8:30, I yawned yet again, and went up to my bedroom after cleaning up behind me. I got ready for bed, and hopped into my bed and snuggling the comforters up to my chin. I grabbed my phone and started texting my friends.

 _'Hey Levy-Chan! :D'_

 **'Hey Lu-chan! How did your project with Natsu go'**

 _'Eh...the project came out well, but he was annoying ~.~'_

 **'Awh, poor Lu-chan! Do you want to hang out tomorrow?'**

 _'Of course Levy-chan! How about we go ice skating?'_

 **'Sure! Just don't laugh when I fall on my butt like a deer on ice :/'**

 _'Hehe, no promises!'_

 **'Fine, goodnight Lu-chan!'**

 _'Night Levy-chan! :D'_

After my conversation with Levy, I decided to call it a night. I checked my messages one last time, and I sighed with relief when I didn't have a text from an unknown number, however I did have a text from, Natsu?

I texted Natsu _'How in the world is your contact in my phone? I don't remember giving it to you ~.~'_

 **'HEY LUCE! I added my number into your contact list while you weren't looking during our project... He-He'**

 _'Natsu, I swear'_

I sent him that text then turned my phone off, I quickly went to sleep with Plue in my arms.

 ****The Following Morning****

I woke up, did my usual routine and headed out the door. Once I arrived at the school, I went to my usual meeting spot, I was the only one there, so I decided to read a book I had gotten from the library the other day. I was so intrigued by my book, I didn't realize that Lisanna and her crew came walking up to me.

"Hiya Lucy!" she smiled at me

"Uh bye!" I replied to her

She appeared slightly shocked, seeing that I talked back to her.

"You know, you should really back off of Natsu, there is no chance he would EVER like you! It's obvious that him and I were meant to be together" she smirked

I stopped reading, and I started laughing. Lisanna and her friends looked confused on exactly why I was laughing.

"Okay slut, let me get this straight, Natsu is my friend. He doesn't even like you, like a friend or anything more then that. If he doesn't 'like' me then how come he chose me to be his partner?" I told her, emphasizing the me in my rant.

She stood there, with her mouth hung open, she looked completely surprised, her little friends looked just as confused and surprised as well.

"I-it's probably because he wants a good grade!" she defended

"He's fine on his own, it's obvious he just wanted to do it with a friend, that friend being me." I told her

"W-whatever! Bye Luce" she called me by the nickname Natsu calls me.

While she walked off, Erza, Levy and Juvia came up towards me.

"Lucy, why was Lisanna talking to you? Erza immediately questioned me.

"Don't worry about it, she lost that fight" I smiled evily

We started walking to class, where I was greeted by multiple people.

"Hey Lu-chan, don't forget about our ice skating meeting after school!" Levy reminded me

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Do you want to come over to my house before that so we can walk there together?" I asked her

She nodded her head, showing me that she approved of my idea. After that, came into the class,' time for another boring day of school' I thought in my head

 **A/N: Sorry it's a little short, I just didn't know where to end it. Love it? Like it? Don't like it? Message me or comment so I can improve on my writing! Thanks !**


	5. Ice Skating

**Authors Note: The chapter is the exact same I just realized I forgot to change the name from Sting to Loke.**

After the long, dreaded day of school, I met up with Levy-chan and Juvia, who decided to tag along with us. We all walked to my apartment, we talked about our ice skating experiences, Levy-chan is horrible, Juvia is like a pro, and I am a little shaky. We arrived to my apartment, I unlocked the door, and was greeted with Plue jumping into my arms.

"Eeeeek! A puppy!" Levy squealed with excitement.

Levy snatched Plue out of my hands, and went to the nearest couch, and sat down on it with Plue.

I rolled my eyes playfully, while Juvia laughed.

"Who's a good puppy? You are! Yes you are! Eeek ! You're so adorable!" Levy squealed while talking to Plue.

Plue was wagging her tail, obviously taking a liking the Levy.

"Alright alright Levy-chan, we need to get going" I told her

Levy sighed in defeat while putting Plue down. We all dropped off our bags, and got a few snacks. Once we were all ready, the three of us started walking towards the ice rink. Once we got there, we went up to the counter to get our skates. I rang the bell, signaling to a worker that we needed their help. A man with raven hair turned around, and we all gasped.

"G-g-ray-Sama!" Juvia yelled out in shock.

"Oh, hey guys" Gray replied completely ignoring Juvia's fangirl moment.

"I didn't know you worked here!" I said to Gray.

"Well I guess you do now" he sighed. "What sizes do you need?" he asked

Once we told him our sizes, and he gave us our skates, we sat on the nearest bench and started putting our skates on. We then headed out onto the iced floor, where Juvia immediately took off, skating like a pro. I stayed with Levy-chan, since we were both beginners. After awhile, I got the hang of it, and I didn't need to hold onto the wall, unlike Levy. I laughed at her failed attempts to let go of the wall, only to receive a mean glare from her.

"Lu-chan, I'm going to go get some snacks, you go find Juvia and let's meet up in 5 minutes" Levy told me.

"Alright! Be careful!" I replied to her. I heard a distant 'you too' as we parted ways, I started skating around, trying to find Juvia in the midst of the crowd. I saw a blur of blue hair go by, and I quickly followed that direction, I was speeding around when I suddenly ran into a hard chest.

i fell back and landed on my butt. I let out a small growl then heard a masculine voice.

"Sorry miss, but it looks like you just fell for me" He said with a "sexy" tone.

In front of me was a boy, definitely the same age as me with orange spiky hair, resembling a lions mane. He looked a couple inches shorter than Natsu. He had on fancy looking clothes for ice skating and multiple gold rings. His eyes were blocked by blue tinted sunglasses.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, and got up myself.

"Gee thanks for helping me up" I mumbled while dusting myself off

Completely ignoring my previous comment, he asked me with some flirtatious tone "so what's your name? Mine is Loke"

" I don't recall asking for your name" I said with slight annoyance.

"Ah, a hard to get girl I see. Well don't worry, ill make you mine" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes again and started skating away, gosh, some males are just too annoying! After I found Juvia, I quickly told her that we needed to go meet up with Levy. Once we got off the ice, we found Levy, talking with Gray. When Levy saw us, she waved bye to him and walked up to us.

"That took you forever Lu-chan!" Levy whined

"Sorry some guy was flirting with me after he knocked me down" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oooh is Love Rival no longer Love Rival anymore? Juvia asked with hinted hope.

"I never was and never will be your Love Rival Juvia" I chuckled.

"Juvia is happy now!" She happily cheered.

Once we got our food we all sat down at a table and started eating. And just my luck, that Loke guy walked over towards my table. I growled as he was walking up.

"Hey beautiful, I never got your name" he flirted with me

I rolled my eyes, for the tenth time that night.

"Because I don't want you to know it" I bluntly stated. He then looked slightly pissed.

"How about you just give me your damn name" he said with anger

I started getting slightly scared until I heard

"Hey. She said she doesn't want to give you her name." A familiar voice said to Loke.

Loke then turned around, and was met eye to eye with Natsu, however he had to look up a slight bit.

"Oh? And who are you?" Asked Loke.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, boyfriend of that girl" he said while pointing towards mumbled a slight 'tsk' and started walking away, but not before he said

"Goodbye Beautiful, until we meet again"

After he left, everyone seemed to let out a breath we didn't realize we were holding.

"Thank you Natsu! You're a life saver!" I thanked him while giving him a big hug.

"No problem Luce, you looked annoyed so I decided to help" he smiled at me with a large, cheeky grin.

I slightly blushed but then asked "why are you even here?"

"Oh I was going to start a fight with stripper over there" he blandly stated while pointing towards Gray.

I chuckled, "well thanks Natsu! But we have to go now, see you tomorrow, and don't forget we are presenting our project tomorrow!" I called out to him while Levy, Juvia and I were leaving.

Once we got outside, Levy squealed. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Natsu is like your night in shining armor! He saved you!" Levy explained to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Juvia thinks it's cute how Natsu said he was your boyfriend!" Juvia cut into the conversation.

"Stop making sure big deal out of it guys! He was just helping me!" I complained.

"Suuuureee" was what Levy told me.

We arrived at my house, where we all did our homework together, and then the two bid their goodbyes. After they left, I got ready for bed, after I tucked myself into my fluffy blankets, I blushed a bright red, as one thought clouded my mind.

 _'Natsu said he was my boyfriend'_


	6. Presenting and Auditions

I woke up,got ready, fed Plue and left my apartment. I was excited I present my project with Natsu, since we did such a good job on it. I got to the school, and headed towards the library. Nobody was in there, I smiled to myself, and ran to one of the bean bags. I pulled out a random book beside me, and started reading it.

Time got away from me, and the first period bell rang, signaling I had 2 minutes till I was late, I rushed to my class, not bothering to go to my locker. I kicked the door open, and everyone was staring at me, I laughed, slightly embarrassed. I sat down when I heard Lisanna snickering, I ignored it, and looked st the board and started taking notes. After a while of taking notes, I saw a piece of paper land on my desk. I shot a look towards Natsu, and he simply grinned at me.

I opened up the paper and in messy handwriting it said

"U ready for the project"

I wrote back "yep, can't wait, and btw thx again for helping me yesterday :D"

I passed the note back to him, and instead of responding, he grinned at me again and then turned back to his notebook, where he continued his doodling. The rest of my day was boring, I was practically asleep in all my other classes.

When lunch time came around, I sat at my usual spot, with the usual people. We were talking about my cheerleading tryouts after school, when Lisanna came up to our table. She sat down right next to Natsu. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Lisanna.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, too much makeup" I responded to her with a blank face.

Everyone started cracking up laughing, and I just smiled innocently at her. Lisanna's face was red with anger. After everyone calmed down, Lisanna turned to Natsu and asked him

"So Natsu-kun, you wanna hang out at my place after school?" She asked him

"U-uh..." Natsu stuttered while looking at us for help , he needed to find a good excuse, but he couldn't think of one.

All of a sudden Erza popped up from her seat and said

"Natsu can't because he is going to watch Lucy's cheerleading tryouts." Erza boldly stated.

I blinked multiple times, and stared at Erza.

"W-what do you mean Erza?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Erza smiled evily at me. That's when Juvia decided to get into the conversation as well.

"Yes, Love Rival is going to cheerleading tryouts with Natsu, after that we are all going to Juvia's place to hang out" Juvia stated.

Everyone caught on quickly, and nodded their heads agreeing with Juvia. Lisanna huffed, and stood up from her chair, she stomped back to her table. We all laughed, Mira then came up to our table.

"What are you all laughing about?" She asked while sitting down

"N-nothing! But we are all hanging out at Juvia's place after school today" Natsu said while still laughing.

Mira then turned to me, don't forget about your cheerleading tryouts!" She reminded me

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled back at her.

The lunch bell rang, and we all got up and made our way to our last class. I walked with Natsu, when we got to the class, I took out our story and read over it. One by one, groups went up, until finally I heard

"Natsu, Lucy, your turn" the teacher told us

We both got up and went to the front of the class. Natsu greeted the class and talked to them about our process of creating this story, he then turned to me, signaling me to start reading our short story.

I cleared my throat, and started.

******INSERT STORY HERE*******

(A/N: Sorry I really don't know what to write here, I know the story is about Natsu's and Lucy's adventures in Fairy Tail, I just can't get the words right)

After I finished reading our story to the class, everyone started clapping. The teacher, applauded us as well. And he NEVER does that. Natsu and I smiled at each other and went back to our seats where we high fived each other.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, I was nervous for my tryouts, which led me to checking the time on my phone every other minute. Finally the bell rang, I hopped up out of my seat and made my way to the gym. Once I got to the gym, I went to the locker rooms, I saw a girl named Evergreen there. She looked up at me and examined me.

"Are you the one who's here for tryouts?" She questioned me with her eyebrow raised.

I nodded my head, she then told me to get dressed in some flexible clothes and stretch while I was in here. I nodded my head again, and started changing, after I changed, I started stretching. I sat in a straddle and did some toe touches. I practiced my splits and did high kicks, and I also stretched out my arms. Once I was ready, I opened the door to the girls locker room, and went outside.

I looked around and don't see Natsu, I sighed, 'kinda upsetting' I thought in my head. I looked forward and saw a table and sitting there was Mirajane and Lisanna? Mira smiled at me while Lisanna smirked. I also saw Evergreen in the corner of my eye.

"Hey Lucy! We're gonna start you off with some cartwheels and round offs!" She cheerfully told me.

I nodded my head, and without hesitation, I did a perfect cartwheel, twice, then went to do a round off, where I landed perfectly on both my feet. I saw Mira smile, she then ordered me to do a couple tricks, then after that, I would do a routine I planned myself.

(A/N: I don't do cheerleading so...sorry if anything is wrong, feel free to correct me!)

I did a back tuck, and did a front walk over too. I also did a couple back flips and front flips. All of my movements were smooth and gracefully. After I did those tricks, Mira was smiling brightly, while Lisanna looked annoyed. After Mira took some notes, I started my small routine.

I did my routine perfectly, and after awhile, I came to the end, the most difficult part. After chanting a cheer, I did a side ariel and landed in a split, I stuck my hands in the air, I heard clapping, and I saw Natsu, sitting on the bleachers with a goofy grin.

I got up and looked back to Mira.

"Sooo Lucy, you didn't do that good..." Mira started while I frowned.

"YOU DID FANTASTIC!" Mira yelled.

My frown quickly turned into a full out smile, that could've broken my face. Lisanna looked shocked, and angry too.

"You're on the team Lucy! In fact, you're the second cheer captain!" Mira exclaimed.

"M-mira-nee, aren't I the second cheer captain?" Lisanna asked.

"Uh, you were..." Mira started explaining. "You can be the backup one, so if Lucy is ever sick or out, you can take over!"

Lisanna stood there, stuttering, her face flushing with huffed and stomped off, mumbling about me and being stupid and what not. I smiled

Natsu ran up to me and hugged me, by picking me up and twirling me.

"I knew you could do it Luce! You were amazing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Thanks" I said while blushing

Mira walked up to us, and said "Alright love birds, it's time to go to Juvia's place!"

"N-no! That's not it!" Natsu and I exclaimed while we both blushed with embarrassment.

We all started our way out the door, after I changed back into my regular clothes. I smiled to myself.

'I did it mom, I got on the cheerleading squad'

 **(A/N): Here's the awaited chapter. So since I haven't updated for awhile, I gave y'all multiple updates. Sorry, school is really stressful D:**


	7. A Date

When we got go Juvia's place. Mira happily skipped up towards the door and knocked three times. Soon, the door opened to reveal Juvia in a light blue party dress. She smiled brightly.

"Juvia is so glad to see you all arrived!" She cheered.

We all smiled and walked into Juvia's home. Juvia led us to the kitchen where we saw Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Jellal and Levy. They were all laughing, drinking and eating food. Levy turned towards me and smiled brightly.

"Hey Lu-chan! How did your auditions go?" Levy asked me

"It went...GREAT! I'm the co cheer captain. And get this, I bumped Lisanna down too!" I told her with excitement.

Levy squealed and wrapped me in a hug, I hugged her back and we jumped around in circles. After awhile, I felt a hand slap my back rather roughly. I turned and saw Erza. She gave me a other "pat" on my back that felt more so like a slap.

"I knew you could do it Lucy. I'm proud of you" Erza congratulated me in a mature manner.

"Juvia is happy for Love Rival" Juvia smiled

I sweat dropped.

"I'm not your Love Rival Juvia" I told her

"Nice job Luce" Gray congratulated me.

"HEY STRIPPER! DON'T CALL LUCY LUCE! THAT'S MY NICKNAME!" Natsu yelled at Gray through his mouth full of pizza.

"Oh yeah? Who says?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"SAYS ME!" Natsu screeched while lunging at Gray.

While the two started fighting, everyone else went back to talking with each other. We partied till 2 am, I was so tired. When I announced that I was going to head home, Natsu immediately stopped his bickering with Gray.

"I'll walk you home" he offered.

I smiled and nodded my head. We made our way outside, and began the walk to my apartment. We chatted about how great our project went and my audition

"You were like a ninja! Nin nin!" Natsu joked.

I laughed and thanked him. Natsu suddenly stopped and looked around. Causing me to stop too and look at him with concern.

"Everything ok Natsu?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just felt like someone was watching us, but no worries! I bet it was nothing!" He told me.

I nodded and we continued walking. When we arrived to my apartment, I unlocked my door and stepped inside.

"Bye Natsu, thanks for walking me home." I thanked him.

"No problem. Hey Luce, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Natsu asked

"Sure! That sounds like fun" I said with a huge smile.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Natsu said while jogging away

I smiled, and closed the door. I immediately got ready for bed. Right before I went to sleep, I checked my text messages and texted everyone that I got home safely. Right before I turned my phone off. I got another anonymous text.

 _'Your happiness won't last long. Watch your back Heartfilia.'_

I gasped. Who in the world could possibly know my last name? If this gets out of control, I might have to tell Levy about it. I sighed in annoyance. I decided to sleep on my problems, so I did.

* * *

I woke up, the sun was shinning really brightly. I checked my phone, it read 10:30 am. I slightly smiled, I loved Saturdays. I slowly got ready and made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I decided to keep breakfast basic since it was near lunch time already. In the midst of eating my cereal, my phone buzzed.

 **"Hey Luce, can I come to your place at 12:15 so we can walk to our destination together?** "

 _"Sure, where are we going?"_ I texted back.

 **"It's a surprise"** was all that Natsu sent back.

I looked at the time, it was already 11, aka giving me about an hour to get ready. I got up, and slowly but surely I got ready. I took a nice long shower, washing my hair while singing my favorite songs.

I changed into a peach summer dress, and brushed my wet hair out and started my makeup while listening to my favorite song.

At about 12 o'clock, I finished getting ready. I got my things together and went into my living room.

I cruised around on Pinterest when I heard a knock on my door. I went to the door, and looked through the peep hole. I smiled when I saw a flash of salmon colored hair. I quickly slid on some grey flats, and opened the door.

"Hey Luce! You ready?" Natsu asked me with a childish grin.

I chuckled. "Yep!"

I stepped outside and locked my door behind me, waving goodbye to Plue who was chewing on his newly bought dog bone.

"So where are we going?" I asked Natsu.

"You'll see when we get there" Natsu stated bluntly.

I decided that he wasn't going to spill anything. We carried on walking, talking about the party last night.

Soon enough we arrived at out destination.

"Welcome Luce! To my favorite place of all, the arcade!" Natsu excitedly said.

There in front of me was a somewhat runned down building named "Conbolt's Arcade" Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. There weren't a lot of people there, however that didn't stop Natsu from dragging me to the coin machine.

I started getting my wallet out when Natsu shoved a $20 bill in the coin exchange.

"Natsu, you don't need that many coins, step aside so I can get mine" I huffed

Natsu looked at me like I was crazy.

"Luce, these are for the both of us!" he replied with a cheeky grin

I blushed.

"Why would you spend a whole $20 bill at an arcade?" I asked

"I found it on the floor, so I decided, why not?" he casually replied.

I decided to brush off the conversation, and we made our way over to the games.

"Hey Luce, you up for a game of basketball?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Challenge accepted" I replied with a slight glare

Natsu put in the coins, and we started tossing the basketballs into the hoop. I am actually very good at basketball. After a few minutes, Natsu and I were tied. It was coming down to the last few seconds. Natsu and I both tossed the ball at the same time, except only one got in the hoop.

And that lucky ball was mine.

I started cheering as Natsu looked like he just found out his dog died or something. I was laughing when Natsu started pouting.

"Luce! A gust of wind went by! It caused my ball to miss the hoop!" he whined.

"Yeah right! You lost!" I taunted.

Natsu rolled his eyes, and we continued finding different games to play. We were playing till it was kinda dark out. We ended up getting a lot of tickets, Natsu told me to go make sure we didn't leave any tickets behind as he went to get a prize.

After I checked to make sure we didn't lose any tickets, I made my way up to the counter where I saw Natsu holding a huge stuffed panda bear.

"Awww! It's so cute!" I squealed.

Natsu then shoved the panda bear into my face.

"It's for you" he said with a slight tint of pink on his face.

"T-thanks Natsu!"

We then made our way outside.

"Hey Luce, wanna go star gazing?" Natsu asked me

My eyes widened, I nodded my head really fast which Natsu laughed at. We started walking to the park that was nearby, which was completely clear.

We sat down on the grass, and looked up. I gasped at the amount of stars that were there. I started pointing out the different constellations to Natsu. I've always loved telling other people about the stars and constellations in the sky.

Natsu and I spent another hour at the park until we finally decided to go home. We were laughing and joking around, thinking nobody was around, what we didn't know was that someone was watching us, with an evil smirk too.

* * *

 **Somebody's P.O.V**

I was hiding in the nearby trees, keeping close eyes on the two lovey dovey teenagers. I was scribbling down notes, and taking photos. I got a call, I quickly answered it.

"What now!" I barked into the phone.

"How is it going so far? Any news? Is she with anybody right now?" The other person on the phone asked.

"We've hit a bump in the road...it looks like she has someone with her right now, and it looks like they will be glued together for awhile."

I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Don't worry, we will make this work."

"Alright, bye"

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter I promised! Funny story. So I'm about to go to "sleep" and I thought "ha I doubt the fairy tail chapter is out" since its usually late. For fun I went to kissmanga and it wasn't there. I went to manga town and OMF THE NEW CHAPTER WAS POSTED! THE LAST PICTURE I AM CRYING AND SHRIEKING AT 2 AM AND UGH. THE FEELS AND THE DRAMA AND GOD I LOVE FAIRY TAIL SO DAMN MUCH**

 **Ok sorry for that fangirl moment. It happens. So if any of you want to talk about Fairy Tail with me, add me on kik Cupcakegal2180. I also made a vine account where I make fairy tail edits. Go find me Maddie ~Er-chan~**


	8. The Mall

I woke up, the sun was shining in my room, very brightly. I growled, not wanting to see any happiness so early in the morning. Getting ready to go back to sleep. My phone beeped, I grumbled and shot my hand out to see what the notification was for.

I clicked the power button on my phone, and my eyes bulged out of my sockets. It was going on 1 pm!

I scrambled out of bed, I started freaking out.

"What do I have to do today, what do I have to do today?" I thought out loud while pacing across my room.

I stopped and face palmed.

It was Sunday! I had nothing to do today except shopping and relaxing. I smiled, finding my stupidity to be funny.

I got back in bed and got on my phone, the notification was an email from the school. I raised my eyebrow and opened it up.

 **"Senior Field Trip"** read the title.

"Ooooohhh!" I squealed.

 **"As tradition, the Seniors of Fairy Tail High will be taking a week field trip. The destination is Alvarez Beach. This destination will be reached by boat, which will take at least 8 hours to reach. More details regarding this trip will be given on Monday."**

I finished reading, I couldn't help but feel slight fear.

"An 8 hour boat ride? And a FULL week, 7 days with other seniors?" I sighed. This trip will definitely be interesting.

I went to my messaging, and went to my chat with Levy-chan.

" _Levy-chan! Did you get the email about our class field trip?"_ I texted.

Not even 15 seconds later I got an enthusiastic response.

 _"OF COURSE I DID OMG I'M SO EXCITED! A FULL WEEK OF HANGING OUT WITH YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE NON STOP!"_ Levy practically screamed through the text.

 _"Ha...you seem excited... I'm actually rather scared, what if Lisanna tries to mess with me? I don't want to deal with her crap for a full week either.."_ I sighed while texting back.

 _"Don't worry Lu-chan, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira and I will all be there, you have nothing to worry about"_ Levy texted back, listing all of my new found friends.

 _"Thanks Levy-chan, that makes me feel a lot more safe :D"_

 _"Don't let that bitch even get into your train of thoughts"_ Levy texted back.

I chuckled at her choice of words, and texted her goodbye, saying that I had some shopping to do.

I got up and stretched out my muscles. While trotting towards the kitchen, I had a silent debate of whether or not to have a full blown breakfast, or just some simple cereal.

I opened my refrigerator, and saw I had cinnamon buns, I squealed and preheated the oven. While waiting for it to preheat, I prepared the pan and placed the buns in a cake pan.

I went back to my room, picking out a cute outfit to wear to the mall. I settled on a very light peach sundress, just as I finished laying out the dress, I heard the oven beep, telling me I was one step closer to joy.

I skipped to the kitchen once again, and popped the buns in the oven and set the timer for 9 minutes.

I sat down on a stool that I placed specifically for waiting for food and got on my phone. Getting on one of my most favorite apps, Tumblr. Getting lost in the world of opinions, I heard the timer beep.

Popping up from my stool, I opened the oven door, hot air blasted me, causing me to take a step back. Mumbling with annoyance, I grabbed my pink oven mit and brought out the food.

Turning the oven off, I sat back down, and instead of retreating to my phone, I started thinking of yesterdays "date" I had with Natsu, I couldn't help but blush thinking of yesterdays activities.

I got up and started frosting the cinnamon buns with a butter knife. Yesterday, I couldn't help but feel someone was watching us, mostly me however.

I shivered just thinking of the thought of someone stalking me.

"Good thing Natsu was there." I sighed with relief.

After putting the finishing touches on the cinnamon buns, I took 2 and poured a cup of milk. While eating my food, I started planning my shopping trip. I would go to the mall first, and go to a few stores, my main store I had to go to was Forever 21, I needed jewelry, badly.

I looked down at the yapping dog bouncing on his feet. Glaring down at the small adorable dog, I started talking.

"Thanks for chewing my jewelry up Plue" I scoffed sarcastically.

Finishing my meal, I gave Plue his breakfast, and I went back to my room. I set up my speaker and plugged it up to my phone and started playing music.

I went into the shower, and scrubbed my body with a strawberry scented body gel.

 _"I really need to ease up on strawberry scented stuff"_ I thought in my head, chucking.

After a good 20 minute shower, I got out and dried off my body, putting a vanilla scented lotion on. After brushing my teeth, I started blow drying my hair, I brushed it out, deciding to keep my hair straight today. I changed into my dress.

I sat back down at my desk and started on my makeup. I only put on a nude color eye shadow, and mascara. I added some lip gloss to give my lips some shine.

After singing along to the songs that were blasting out of the speaker, I got on my shoes, which were white sandals with gold gems.

Completing my look with my only good necklace, a simple silver chain with a silver locket in the shape of heart, I grabbed my purse and phone and left the apartment, after hugging Plue goodbye.

The walk to the mall wasn't very far away, although I was super rich, I decided to not bring my car, seeing as it would draw a lot of attention. Walking was a good exercise, and probably the only exercise I will do anyways.

Arriving at the mall, I set out to the many stores that were in there.

Midway through my shopping trip I went to grab a burger before going to Forever 21.

When I entered the brightly lit store, I set foot towards the jewelry section. In the midst of my intense gazing at the jewelry, I heard a familiar annoying, sassy bitchy voice.

Without even turning around, I could tell it was her. To check my theory, I turned around and saw Lisanna, however she had a red head girl with her.

The red heads eyes seemed crazy, and they were red as well. Her hair was super long, reaching to her calves.

I quickly hid behind a nearby rack of clothing, deciding to eavesdrop on their conversation I focused only on them.

"So, Lisanna, are you gonna do anything with Natsu during our field trip?" The crazy red head asked.

After hearing his name, my insides started burning.

"Hmm, definitely! He is mine after all!" Lisanna chuckled.

"What about the Blondie? Her and Natsu have been getting along pretty well, I wouldn't be surprised if they-" she was interrupted by a harsh glare towards her.

"Flare, don't talk about that bitch, she isn't good enough for Natsu, she just got to this school, so she needs to learn her place" Lisanna snapped.

Hearing this, I rolled my eyes but continued listening.

"Sorry Lisanna" Flare apologized.

"Tch, whatever, we need to go so we can plan" Lisanna growled.

With that, the two left. Once I knew I was clear, I got out of my hiding spot. Not feeling the shopping spirit anymore, I bought whatever I had previously picked out.

Exiting the mall, I called a cab, since my insane amount of shopping bags would be too hard to carry while walking home.

While in the cab, I took the time to think about what Lisanna said.

"Heh...that bitch won't be going near Natsu at all during this trip" I thought out loud as I pulled out my phone


	9. Who's in My Group?

My alarm blared off some angelic tune.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH" I growled.

However, in a moments flash a smile was sprawled out on my face. Today we would learn more about the senior field trip! I swung my legs around. Although I thought I would be smooth, my legs got caught in my blanket. I fell onto the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Just what I needed" I mumbled.

Not letting that ruin my mood, I untangled myself from the blanket and got up. Skipping towards my bathroom, I turned on the shower, and waited till it was warm. Hopping into the shower I did my daily business of washing my hair and body and of course, singing.

I turned off the water and dried off, then put on a robe. I went to my kitchen and grabbed a simple pop tart, strawberry of course. I went back to my room and put on my uniform. I tied my hair into a a side pony tail, and did my makeup.

"Hey Plue! Aren't you excited for today?" I asked him.

Plue started barking.

"Okay okay Plue, stop barking so much!" I tried to quiet him down.

Plue just kept barking, he ran to the door, he was barking at something.

"Come on Plue, it's probably just a squirrel." Regardless of what I did, he just kept barking.

"Gosh! Whatever Plue!" I gave up.

I put on my shoes and waved goodbye to Plue.

I started my walk to school, I was excited because we were gonna learn more about the field trip. My slow walking soon turned into speed walking, when I saw the school in view, I started jogging. Apparently, I was too into my thoughts that I ran straight into _her_.

We both fell to the ground, in a jumbled mess.

"What where you're going _Blondie_ " Lisanna hissed my name out.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I sincerely apologized.

"Hey Luce! Are you okay?" Natsu asked while coming over.

"Oh Natsu sweetie! I'm so glad you're here to help me! She pushed me!" Lisanna pouted like a little baby.

Even though Natsu is stupid, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for her trick. He held out his hand towards me, which I grabbed with a smile on my face.

"Thanks Natsu!" I smiled brightly.

"No problem Luce." Natsu grinned back.

Lisanna watched the whole episode with a fuming face.

"Come on Luce! We need to go find out about the field trip!" Natsu cheered like a little kid while dragging me away.

We arrived to our class, and went to our designated seats.

"Okay class, you have probably heard about the annual "Fairy Tail Senior Field Trip" The teacher told us.

The whole class started cheering, our excitement showing.

"So, we are going to leave on Monday next week. That gives you guys exactly a week to pack and prepare. You all will be having assigned groups of 5-6, which will be chosen Thursday." He continued.

"Wait! So we don't get to choose our groups?" A guy named Max yelled.

The whole class started murmuring about how unfair that was.

After a few minutes, when the chatter still hadn't quieted down, Erza roughly stood up and slammed her balled fist onto her desk, causing the desk to slightly crack.

"SILENCE! SIT BACK DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" Erza yelled.

Everyone stared at her with horror, and immediately sat back down and zipped their mouths closed. The teacher, looking slightly scared as well, nodded a thanks to Erza. Who nodded her head back and sat back down and started eating her cake again.

"As I was saying, the groups will be chosen for you all, since not all of you are very responsible." He said, mostly directing this towards Natsu.

"Hey! I'm very responsible!" Natsu pouted.

I chuckled at his childish behavior. Lisanna shot me a glare, but I ignored it.

"Other than that class, it's going to be a regular school week. Just don't forget to pack!" the class sighed after hearing that.

The teacher went to his desk and started sleeping, which was usual. Levy turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Lu-chan! I'm so excited for this trip! Too bad we don't get to choose our groups." Levy sighed.

"Don't worry Levy-chan, I bet our group will be amazing!" I smiled.

Erza turned around, chewing the last piece of her cake.

"I assure you we will have an amazing group. I am the Student Council President after all." Erza proudly stated while fixing her tie.

Mira pulled her chair over.

"Yep! Erza is right! I have a gut feeling we will all be in a group together." Mira agreed.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh" Cana agreed as she crash landed on my desk.

"Juvia hopes she will be with Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled with hearts in her eyes.

We all started laughing at Juvia's love craze.

* * *

 **Skip to 2 Day's Later (Thursday)**

* * *

I was already running towards the school. I was so excited to find out about my group. I met with Levy-chan, and we both started running towards the papers that were hanging up outside of the school.

There was a huge crowd, and with Levy's height, and my somewhat strength, we weren't really able to get up to the front. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around both Levy and I's shoulders.

"Don't you worry my dear friends. We shall find out our groups now." Erza smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

Levy-chan and I looked at each other right before Erza started dragging us through the crowd. Shoving anyone who was in the way. Within 15 seconds, we had made our way through the crowd, and were in front of the groups.

We each crossed our fingers, hoping for the best. I looked at each of the papers, trying to find my name. I found my name and squealed.

 **Group 7 * Indicates Team Leader***

 **Erza Scarlet***

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Levy McGarden**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

"WE'RE ALL IN A GROUP TOGETHER!" I squealed.

Levy-chan and I wrapped each other into a hug while we jumped around. I saw Erza waving towards Mira, Juvia and Cana. Soon enough they all made their way towards us.

"I'm guessing we are all in the same group?" Mira excitedly asked.

"Yep! I knew this would happen!" I smiled.

"Juvia wants to see Gray-sama's group!" Juvia squealed while pushing us aside.

 **Group 10**

 **Jellal Fernadez***

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Gajeel Redfox**

 **Gray Fullbuster**

 **Laxus Dreyar**

"Oh that's good for them!" Erza noted.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. The bell rang, and we started walking to our first class together. Right before we left, I couldn't help but see another group and stop walking.

 **Group 3**

 **Lisanna Strauss***

 **Flare Corona**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Evergreen Fairy**

 **Angel Agria**

Although my friends promised nothing would happen to me, I couldn't help but worry about that group.

"Lu-chan! Hurry up we need to get to class!" Levy yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back, jogging over towards them.

We arrived to our class, and I waved towards Natsu.

"Hey Luce! Did you see your group?" He asked.

"Yeah! My group is perfect!" I smiled.

"My group is pretty good, sadly Ice Breath is in it." Natsu frowned.

"I HEARD THAT FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled.

"YOU WANT TO GO POPSICLE STICK?" Natsu yelled with his fist up.

I rolled my eyes and walked away towards my friends.

"Hey Lucy! I was just telling everyone how we should have a sleepover on Sunday! So we can all arrive at the boat together" Mira told me.

"That's a great idea! Who's house?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

I threw my hands up. "Why me?" I cried.

"Because you're Lucy." Cana replied.

Everyone else laughed, while I tried to keep frowning, but soon my smile cracked open and I started laughing along with them.

The teacher suddenly stood up.

"Alright class! Get out your homework!" He yelled.

I heard a loud gasp.

"WE HAD HOMEWORK?" Natsu, Gajeel and Gray yelled.

* * *

 **Wellllllllllll. Spring Break is in 5 more days, so I will update all of my stories during that time.**


	10. Sleepover and Spying

**Sorry this is more of a filler, the good stuff is coming soon.**

* * *

 **Time Skip to Sunday; The Girls Meeting at Lucy's House Before They Go on the Trip.**

"LET'S PARTAYYYY!" screamed Cana as she kicked open the door to my apartment, causing me to drop the bowl of chips I was holding.

"WHAT THE HELL CANA HOW DID YOU GET IN?" I screeched.

"I kicked down the doorrrrrr. Duhhhh!" Cana slurred as I began to pick up the fallen chips.

"You can't just bust through other people's door! You're lucky the bowl didn't break!" I scolded.

Cana shrugged nonchalantly and rolled her suitcase over to the nearest couch and plopped down.

I eyed her suitcase, imagining how many bottles of "iced tea" she had in there.

I heard a small knock at the door, I looked over and saw Levy standing their with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Hey Levy-chan! Come on in!" I smiled.

"Thanks Lu-chan! And uh...why is your door wide open?" Levy asked.

I gestured towards Cana, who was draped over the couch.

"Levyyyyyyy!"Cana fist pumped into the air.

"Hey Cana." Levy rolled her eyes at her friend.

Levy helped me clean up the rest of the chips off of the floor.

"So Mira, Juvia and Erza are the last ones to come?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, seems so." I replied.

"Really? I'm shocked Erza wasn't here first!" Cana exclaimed.

"True, she is a stickler for being on time..." Levy trailed off when we heard a ring.

I went to go answer the door. Once I opened it, I was greeted with my long white haired friend.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira squealed and dropped her bag as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey Mira!" I hugged back.

I let Mira in and she neatly put her suitcase down and took off her shoes, lining them up next to Levy's.

I got another bag of chips and put them out in a bowl.

"So what are we gonna do?" Levy asked.

"Oooh! We can go-" Mira was cut off with a loud groan from Cana.

"Don't even say gossip Miraaaa! I'm so sick of that!" Cana growled.

Mira pouted and put her hand down, just then we heard the doorbell again.

"Ooh! I'll get it!" Mira squealed.

She jumped up from her seat and skipped to the door.

"Hey Juv-" Mira was once again cut off.

"Juvia is sorry for being late! She was spending time with her beloved Gray-sama!" Juvia cried while shoving a box of blueberry muffins into Mira's chest.

We all popped our heads out so she could see us.

"You were with Gray?" I asked.

Juvia nodded her head very quickly.

"Oooh! One of my ships are finally coming true!" Mira squealed.

"Tell us about it!" Levy wiggled her eyebrows as Juvia put down her stuff and took off her shoes.

"Well, it all started when Juvia was leaving the grocery store from picking up some blueberries..." Juvia started smiling.

 **(Italics means story)**

* * *

 _Juvia started walking out of the grocery store when Juvia saw a patch of raven colored hair walk by, the color reminded Juvia of Gray-sama's hair, so Juvia decided to follow the hair. Juvia soon found out it was Gray-sama, but when Juvia was about to tackle Gray-sama, another man with a similar hairstyle, but with a silver cover instead walked over to him!_

"Wait wait wait, GRAY IS GAY?" Mira shrieked.

Juvia's eyes went wide. "Oh no! What if Gray-sama IS gay!" Juvia cried.

I rolled my eyes at Mira and Juvia's behavior.

"I'm positive Gray isn't gay." I assured Juvia.

"Get back to the story!" Cana booed.

"Okay okay gosh!" Juvia pouted.

 _So when Gray-sama saw the silver haired man dude, his bland face changed into a very annoyed face._

 _"Lyon, what are you doing here?" Gray scowled._

 _"It's nice to see you too Gray!" Lyon sarcastically stated._

"Oh! Lyon! I haven't heard from him in awhile.

"Who is this Lyon dude? Is he another Love Rival for Juvia? Is he a good role model for Gray-sama?" Juvia blurted out a bunch of questions.

"Chill Juvs, they're just cousins. Lyon goes to Lamia Scale High School." Levy giggled.

"Oh, so Lyon-san isn't a Love Rival?" Juvia asked.

"Nope, no Love Rivals for you." Mira chuckled.

"Get back to the story!" I whined.

"Uhhhh...Juvia doesn't remember..." Juvia blushed in embarrassment.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?" We all screamed.

"B-becau- STOP PRESSURING JUVIA!" Juvia started shrieked.

We all stopped and everyone was quiet for a good amount of time.

"Ooh! Juvia remembers now!" Juvia clapped her hands together.

We all rolled our eyes at Juvia's behavior.

 _Juvia was too focused drooling over Gray-sama when Lyon-san suddenly stopped talking and stared at Juvia. In an instant he was there and Juvia squealed as Lyon-san grabbed Juvia's hands and stared into Juvia's eyes._

 _"I-Is this what they call love at first site?" Lyon sang._

 _"Eh!" Juvia was flabbergasted._

 _"This is gonna get really complicated!" cried Gray._

"Juvia then ran back to Juvia's home and made the muffins." Juvia finished.

"He came right out with it!" Lucy screamed.

"Why yes he did Lucy, were you not listening?" Erza suddenly said, already sitting next to Juvia.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" We all screamed.

"I do not see why I should have to answer that." Erza firmly stated with an obvious blush plastered on her face.

"I bet Erza was with Jelallllll!" Mira swooned.

"W-w-what! N-no! Never would I do that!" Erza was suddenly a blushing, stuttering mess.

We all started laughing while Erza tried to cover her face with her hair.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can start the movie!" I smiled.

* * *

 **With the Guys Natsu's P.O.V**

"Ughhhh. Where the heck is Popsicle Head?" I whined.

I heard a loud and rather obnoxious meow. I glanced down and saw my cat, Happy.

"Happyyyyyyy! What's taking Ice Princess so long?" Natsu complained to the cat.

The blue cat just meowed and wiggled out of Natsu's strong grasp.

Natsu heard his door crash open and in came Gray.

"Hey Flame Head." Gray simply greeted.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" I yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO LOUD?" Gray yelled back.

We both started slapping, punching and kicking each other.

"Would ya two shut up?" A low voice growled.

We both stopped to look over and see Gajeel.

"Oh great, Metal Head is here now." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say?" Gajeel growled.

"You heard me Metal Breath!" I scrunched my nose in disgust.

Gajeel joined our brawl and now all three of us were fighting. This went on for awhile, but I don't really remember how long it was. Suddenly someone pulled us apart.

"Knock it off you idiots." Jellal simply stated.

"Why are you ruining our fight?" I stomped my foot.

Jellal shot me a sharp glare that instantly shut me up.

"You're like the male version of Erza." I shivered.

Jellal ignored me and looked over at Gajeel and Gray, making sure the two of them were in check as well.

"Why are we even over here?" Gray asked while lazily plopping down on the couch.

"Luce is having a sleepover so I figured we should too!" exclaimed. "So basically you're jealous that they're having a sleepover before the boat trip tomorrow?" Gray snorted.

"You wanna go Ice Princess?" I growled.

We started to grab each others hair, but a sturdy "Ahem" from Jellal made us stop.

"So what are we gonna do?" Gajeel asked while staring down at Happy.

"I have an idea..." I slyly smiled.

"Oh gosh.." Jellal sighed.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

"So let me get this straight. You made us wear all black and made us walk to spy on the girls?" Jellal hissed.

"Yep!" I innocently smiled.

"Let's go guys!" I cheered like a 5 year old as I went to a tree that I knew would go to Lucy's room.

I started climbing the tree when I heard a bunch of giggling.

"Who is there?" Gray asked.

"Come up and look!" Natsu stuck out his tongue.

Gray growled and started climbing up the tree.

"Hey Metal Brain, I bet you're a slow tree climber." Natsu smirked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes but didn't back down off of the bet and was instantly climbing the tree.

The three of them started looking into Lucy's window while Jellal stayed down on the ground.

"Hey Jellal, Erza is in here." Gray smirked.

In an instant Jellal was up at the tree peering into the window.

"Heh, knew that would work." Gray laughed.

Jellal blushed but shook it off.

* * *

 **Inside Lucy's Room; Lucy's P.O.V**

"Okay guys! Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Mira squealed.

Everyone agreed and sat in a circle holding up 10 fingers.

 **(If you guy's don't know what this game is, basically you have 10 fingers up. A person says something they've never done, but if you've done it before, you have to put down one of your fingers, once you lose all of your fingers, you're out.)**

"Never have I ever copied off of someone else's quiz!" Mira asked.

Cana was the only one to put a finger down which everyone rolled their eyes at seeing as it was obvious she has.

"Ok, never have I ever...kissed a guy." I smiled.

Mira, Cana, Juvia and Erza put a finger down.

"WHAT? ERZA HAS KISSED SOMEONE?" everyone screamed.

* * *

Outside, Jellal's jaw dropped to the floor.

"E-Erza has kissed someone...and it wasn't me..." Jellal mumbled as he slowly climbed down the tree.

"Gi hi, is tattoo dude jealous?" Gajeel cackled.

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen to what they're saying!" Natsu hissed.

* * *

"Never has Juvia ever...not bought a Gray-sama body pillow!" Juvia squealed.

Everyone blinked once then slowly put a finger down. Well, except Juvia.

 **THUMP!**

"Uhh, what was that? Levy asked, slightly concerned.

"It's probably just a squirrel" I said, easily shaking it off.

"HAHAHAHAH! ICE PRINCESS JUST FELL OFF THE TREE!" Natsu hissed with laughter.

Gray laid on the ground after falling from the tree.

"W-why the hell does Juvia have a body pillow of me!" Gray shrieked as he ran home.

Natsu and Gajeel laughed at their retreating friend then turned back to watch the "show."

"Uhm, guys?" Levy quietly peeped.

"Yeah Levy-chan?" I asked.

"I need some advice...love life advice." Levy blushed slightly.

"Ooooh! Do spill!" Mira excitedly rubbed her hands together.

"W-well, there's this guy that I like, but I don't know if he likes me back. He usually just makes fun of my height and my love of books." Levy sighed.

* * *

 **Outside with Natsu and Gajeel**

"S-shrimp likes someone?" Gajeel's eyes bulged out as soon as he heard.

Gajeel grabbed his hair in frustration and jumped off the tree, ignore the slight pain in his leg.

Natsu frowned as he watched Gajeel slowly drag himself away. Either Natsu was completely oblivious as to who Gajeel liked, or he was just stupid. Natsu shrugged his shoulders then turned around only to be me with a deadly glare from Erza and the other girls.

"Natsu, why were you spying on us?" Erza asked with one eyebrow raised.

"S-spying? Pshhhhhh. W-why would I do that?" Natsu stuttered.

Natsu looked back and saw Mira and Juvia holding a bunch of makeup products.

Natsu gulped before he was pulled into the house.

* * *

 **Yay I finally updated. Once again sorry that it's more of a filler. Do you have an suggestions or comments? Leave a review or private message me. Till next time!**


End file.
